Lorelai The Step Mom
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 23 Chris is raising 7 year old Rory in Boston when Lorelai becomes part of thier family
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai the Step Mom

One night in Boston 23 year old Chris and little 7 year old Rory we're upstairs in her bed getting her read for bed reading her a princess fairytale book ''and they lived happily ever after the end'' he kisses her head ''Daddy?'' ''Yes Princess'' he responds ''where do princesses go?'' ''well uh… they um… uh um well um they go where the princes go they go to Princeton'' ''is Princeton far away daddy?'' ''um not no not to far sweetie'' ''I want to go to Princeton so I can meet a handsome prince someday'' ''yea I'm sure you do will and you will someday but right now it's time for you to go to sleep and you shouldn't be worrying about going anywhere right now besides going to bed now ok sleep tight kido'' he kisses her head again and gets her all tucked in and walks over to the light ''g-night hun'' he turns off the light and starts to shut the door ''daddy'' Rory says ''yes sweetie'' he opens the door more again and comes to sit on the bed by her side ''how long have you and that girl upstairs what's her name Lorelai been going together for?'' ''uh only for a little while why?'' ''is she going to be my new mommy are you going to marry her is she going to be your princess and your going to be her prince?'' he rubs his face ''sweetie listen we've only been going out for a few months sweetie and why are you thinking about that do you or would you like me to marry her so she can become your new mommy?'' ''it would be nice someday yea'' ''oh ok its late now hunnie and you have school in the morning so time for bed'' he kisses her head again and gets up and walks over to her light ''go to sleep now ok please?'' ''ok goodnight daddy'' ''goodnight'' he waits for her to lay down and close her eyes before he shuts the door and heads upstairs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lorelai the Step Mom

Upstairs Chris comes into the room ''hey'' Lorelai says ''hey sorry about that'' he says and gets into the bed next to her ''did you get Rory to sleep ok?'' she asks ''yea I did'' ''what's wrong?'' she asks ''nothing'' he says ''Chris?'' ''nothing… Rory just asked me if we are going to get married and become a family so that you can become her new mommy'' ''what!'' ''Yea'' he says ''what did you tell her?'' ''I said that we have only been going out a few months and wasn't sure yet'' ''oh'' she says ''I mean…I think… I'm not sure if we are ready to take that jump or if I'm even ready to get remarried yet or if you want to get married yet I mean I think both her and I are still both adjusting to the fact that we just lost her real mom and that she's only 7 and that I'm 23 trying to be a father now…I'm a father to a 7 year old'' he says just like that ''yea I know'' she responds back ''and I think you are doing a great job with her'' ''thanks'' he says ''well are you ready for me to be her new mom?'' she asks ''well yea but I'm not totally sure yet'' he says ''because I like you a lot love you actually and I can clearly tell that you like me and are totally into me and we have this great routine going and we are happy and Rory seems really happy with the way things are going between us'' ''yea I think she is too and I'm happy and love the way things are going with us too and I love you too'' ''good'' she says ''ok well I have to get up early for work tomorrow so I need you to bring Rory to school for me if you can that for me please?'' ''oh yea sure it's not a problem at all g-night babe'' ''kiss'' she says and leans over to him Chris gives her a quick kiss'' sleep well sweetie'' Lorelai nods and Chris lays down not facing her ''hey'' Lorelai says and runs her hand down his back ''what what is it?'' he sits up ''listen tomorrow night why don't you and Rory come down to Connecticut and come over to my place for dinner I can cook and or we can order out take out'' '' ok I…we would like that thank you I just need to ask her first if she would like to do that'' ''ok!'' Lorelai says ''ok I will let you go back to sleep now and not wake you again now go to sleep'' ''ok night'' Chris lays back down ''night'' she says and runs her hand down his back again and turns off the light and lays down and goes to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lorelai the Step Mom

In the morning it is still dark when Chris gets up and starts getting ready for his day at work and starts making all kinds of noise in the bedroom

''mmmm'' groans Lorelai ''

''sorry go back to sleep sorry I woke ya up'' Chris says

Lorelai throws a pillow over her head

Chris goes into the bathroom and turns the light on and closes the door behind him so he doesn't disturb Lorelai so she can sleep and starts getting ready for work.

After he's done he quietly goes over to the bed and carefully lifts the pillow off of Lorelai's head and kisses her

''mmm'' she smiles and holds Chris's head to her cheek

''have a great day baby I'll see you tonight'' he says to her

''mmm hum'' she grumbles and goes back to sleep

Chris leaves the room and leaves the house to go to work

At 7am her alarm goes off so she groans and hits it off with her arm and sits up and rubs her eyes and gets out of bed and goes downstairs to make herself some coffee then its at the table to drink it and reads the morning paper for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lorelai the Step Mom

Later that morning at 7:45 Lorelai gets up from the table and goes over to Rory's door and knocks on it and opens it

''come on kido time to get up''

''mmmmm no go away'' Rory whines

''come on I will make you a nice hot pop tart if you get up before I have to bring you to school'' Lorelai tells her

''no thanks'' a very whiny Rory says

''come on kido you have to get up you have to be at school in 15 minutes'' Lorelai argues with her ''

mmmm no daddy'' Rory says in an upset tone

''sorry hunnie daddy left for work already'' Lorelai says

''can't I just stay home with you today?'' Rory asks her

Lorelai feels her forehead ''humm are you sick sweetie?'' she asks her

''you don't feel warm to me you're fine you're going to school'' she thinks to herself ''I don't play that game'' ''sorry hunnie I got to go to work today but maybe I will let you stay home for me another day ok?'' ''so come on it's time to get up I'm serious get moving get dressed I will meet you in the kitchen'' she says and leaves Rory's room

Lorelai shuts the door so Rory can get dressed and goes out into the kitchen to make Rory a pop tart

Rory comes out a few minutes later

''here's your pop tart'' Lorelai says and hands it to her

''thanks Rory says

''oh shoot we're late come on grab your stuff let's go'' Lorelai tries to hurry her and grabs her keys while Rory grabs her backpack and they go out to the jeep and get in so she can take Rory to school


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Lorelai the Step Mom

On the way to school Lorelai talks to Rory

''so your daddy and I talked last night'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea'' Rory says

''yea'' Lorelai says

''listen how would you like to come down to my house in Connecticut tonight to have dinner?'' Lorelai asks her

'' I think you would really love the town and I would also like to introduce you to someone that's very special to me'' Lorelai tell her

''sure I would love to'' Rory says happily

'' wait is daddy coming or is he going to be there?'' Rory asks her

''of course he's going to be there sweetie'' Lorelai says assuring her

''ok'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says back to her

''so who was this person you wanted me to meet is she a girl? Rory asks her

''yes she is her name is Lane Kim and she reminds me of you a lot'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea'' Rory says ''how?'' she asks her

''well she loves to read and listen to music and she likes to study her butt off and loves to learn just like you do'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just smiles'' she sounds like a nice fun girl''

'' she is a nice fun girl'' Lorelai says ''she's also Korean''

''what's Korean?'' Rory asks her

''Korean…um well there's this place on the other side of the world called Korea and that's where her family is from''

''Wow'' Rory says in amazement

''yea I know'' Lorelai says

''here we are'' Lorelai says as they pulls up to Rory's school and she stops and parks the jeep

''have a great day hunnie I love you I'll see you tonight ok?''

''love you too she kisses'' Lorelai's cheek and hops out of the jeep and shuts the door and heads into the school

Lorelai waits and smiles and watches until she can't see her anymore then pulls away and head's back to Chris's house to get showered and dressed for work then goes back downstairs to make herself some more coffee to go and grabs her stuff and heads out of the house and locks it up and gets into her jeep and drives down to Connecticut to go to work


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lorelai the Step Mom

At the Independence Inn Lorelai comes into the kitchen

''coffee big cup and hello'' Lorelai says happily

''Hey sweetie how's it going?'' Sookie asks her

''It's going great!'' Lorelai says with a huge smile on her face

''good and how's Rory?'' Sookie asks her

''Rory is great amazing wonderful perfect there's so many words to describe her she's such a great kid I feel like she's my kid already you know we already have like mother/daughter bond going on she makes me so happy when I get to see her she keeps me busy and on my toes'' Lorelai says so happily and excitedly

''aww that's great'' Sookie says

''yea it really is'' Lorelai smiles

''and how's Chris?'' Sookie asks her

''Chris is great he is an amazing father to that beautiful little girl of his and he is the love of my life waking up next to him every morning is like perfect and I'm happy really happy and I'm feeling good really good things between us are going so great'' Lorelai says

''aww that's great!'' Sookie says

''yea it really is in fact it's so great they are even coming over here for dinner tonight'' Lorelai tells her

''that's great!'' Sookie replies

''do you think they will like it here?'' she asks Lorelai

'' I think they are going to love it here I can't wait to show them the town and I was going to introduce Rory to Lane so she will and can have a friend here when she wants to come over here and visit me'' Lorelai says

'' I think that's a great idea sweetie'' Sookie replies

''yea it is she sips her coffee ok I'm going to be out at the front desk if you need anything or need anything from me'' Lorelai says

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes out to the front desk


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lorelai the Step Mom

At the front desk the phone rings and Lorelai answers it

''Independence Inn'' Lorelai says

''Hi babe'' Chris says

''Hi'' Lorelai says sweetly

''so how'd it go this morning with Rory did she give you any trouble or a hard time?'' Chris asks her

''oh no I mean yea she was a little cranky and crabby when she woke up but I think we are all like that but then she had a pop tart and everything was fine and we left the house without any bloodshed and got her to school on time so everything was good'' Lorelai tells him

''good that's good'' Chris says

''yea she says so how is your day going so far?'' she asks him

''its good busy but good what about yours'' he says

''actually I just got here not to long ago because I went back to your place after I dropped Rory off at school to shower and change god I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you tonight just hearing your voice without seeing you is killing me'' she tells him

''same here'' he says

''you didn't wake me up and or with a proper goodbye this morning'' she says

''I'm sorry I will make it up to you tonight'' he says

'' I'm holding that to you Mr'' she tells him

''ok sweetie I should get back to work I love you and I will see you tonight'' he says

Lorelai- ok I love you too babe bye she smiles and hangs up the phone then goes back into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Lorelai the Step Mom

''you look happy'' Sookie says

''I am I am happy''

''let me guess Christopher just called and you talked to him?'' she asks?

Lorelai smiles

''yea I did'' she nods and pours herself some more coffee

'' I knew it I can always tell'' Sookie says

Lorelai just smiles

''you really love them don't you? Sookie asks

''I do I do love Chris and Rory so much I want to marry him so much so I can be Rory's mom I am ready to be her mom I love that little girl more than anything in this world god I hope he asks me to marry him!'' Lorelai says

''so you would say yes on the spot just like that if he was going to ask you tonight?'' Sookie asks her

''if he asks me yes I am planning on it I wouldn't say no I want to do this for Rory she deserves to have a mom like me'' Lorelai says

''oh yea of course she does sweetie but what about your parent's?'' she asks Lorelai

''what about my parents?'' lorelai questions

'' are you going to tell them that you are going to marry Christopher and raise his child?'' Sookie asks her

''no this is my life I don't live with them anymore Chris and Rory make me happy so it does not matter what they think'' Lorelai tells her

'' I mean ya they won't be happy but I sure will be but I also don't want to keep Rory out of their lives they will be her step-grandparent's I want her to get to know them and start a relationship with them'' Lorelai tells her

'' but what if they aren't so nice to her?'' Sookie questions

''oh I'm going to make sure I am there to protect and defend them and also protect and defend myself when Chris and Rory finally meet them it's not like I'm going to just send them over there to meet them without me'' Lorelai says

''good so do you think you and Chris will…'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea I mean we already did once and it was great'' Lorelai says happily

''do you think you and Chris will try and conceive so Rory can have a sibiling?'' Sookie asks her

''oh I don't know probably it would be nice for us and Rory to have a family I guess it will just have to be something that Chris and I discuss before we try and tell Rory but I think it's just a little too soon for that I don't want to tell/ask Rory if it's ok because if we try and t doesn't happen I don't want her to get her hopes up too soon and be left devastated plus Chris and I are still so young we are both only in our early 20's we are both only 23'' Lorelai tells her

''ok ok'' Sookie says

''so I guess I should get going'' Lorelai says

''Where?'' Sookie asks her

''um home since we aren't that busy here I have a lot to do and get done before Chris and Rory come over tonight'' Lorelai tells her

''would you like some help?'' Sookie asks her

''yea help would be great actually thanks'' Lorelai says

''no problem so what kind of things do you have to do?'' Sookie asks her

'' well I have to move all the stuff that's in storage the little bedroom downstairs out so Rory will have a place to sleep tonight but now I just have to figure out where to put everything I guess I could just either stick it all downstairs in the downstairs closet and in the living room since I don't use that much and take half of it upstairs and try to get it in my closet the best I can'' Lorelai says

'' hunnie all your closet's are already stuffed sweetie'' Sookie says

'' right on shoot then I guess we could just clean them out and take everything I don't need and I don't ever use to Good Will or the Salvation Army'' Lorelai says

'' or you could just ask Luke to store everything'' Sookie tells her

''No…I mean no I am not asking Luke to store my stuff that is out of the question'' Lorelai says harshly

''ok sorry it's dropped… dropped she holds up her hands'' Sookie says and just looks at her

''thank you are you ready to go?'' Lorelai asks her

'' yea let's go she takes off her apron I will follow you to your house'' Sookie tells her

''ok'' Lorelai says

They leave the kitchen and leave the Inn and head over to Lorelai's house


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Lorelai the Step Mom

After school Chris goes to pick up Rory at her school he waits outside parked in the parking lot and waits for her to get out. When she gets out Rory finds him and gets into the car

''Hi Daddy'' she says while putting on her seatbelt

''hey kido how was your day?'' he asks her

'' it was good are we still going to Mo… she catches herself Lorelai's for dinner?'' she asks him

''we are if you still want to'' he says

''I do I really do besides she wants me to meet this girl she was telling me about this morning on the way to school'' she tells him

''Oh yea?'' Chris questions her

''yea she's just this girl who lives where she lives her name is lane and she is just like me Lorelai said I remind her of Lane'' Rory says

''so tell me about her what is she like?'' Chris asks

'' well Lorelai just told me that she likes to read, hangout, listen to music, and study just like me'' she says happily

''she sounds perfect for you sweetie I'm sure you two will have a great friendship'' he says

''I think we will too daddy'' she smiles

''I think that it's nice that Lorelai has found you a friend to play with'' he says

''yea'' Rory smiles

Chris drives them the rest of the way home


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Lorelai the Step Mom

When Chris and Rory get home

'' go on inside sweetie I'm going to go get the mail'' Chris tells her

''ok daddy'' she says and heads inside and goes to the kitchen to grab herself a snack then goes to get room and lays down and reads while having her snack

A little while later the house is too quite so Chris comes over to Rory's room to check on her

''he sweetie you ok?'' he asks her

''yea daddy I'm fine'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and starts to walk away

''daddy?'' she questions him

''yes baby?'' he answers her

''do you know what I should pack for tonight?'' she asks him

''um just pack your pajamas and your clothes for tomorrow and whatever else is going to make you comfortable staying over at Lorelai's tonight ok?'' he tells her

''ok daddy'' she smiles

''ok sweet pea he smiles I'll be upstairs if you need anything or need me'' he tells her

''ok daddy'' she says

Chris smiles and heads upstairs to get him self packed and comes back downstairs and takes his stuff to his car and gets it all in the trunk then comes back inside when he see's Rory coming out of her room

''daddy?'' she asks him

''yes angel?'' he answers her

''When are we leaving for Lorelai's?'' she asks him

''um how about if we leave about 5:30 is that ok with you? He asks her

''ok that's ok with me daddy'' she tells him

''ok good'' he says to her

Rory goes back into her room to lay down and read again when she ends up falling asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Lorelai the Step Mom

Around 6 Rory is still asleep so Chris picks up the phone to call Lorelai and dials her number

''Hello'' she answers

''Hey it's Chris

''hey where are you guys are you on your way?'' she asks him

''ah no not exactly Rory fell asleep so we are still at home'' he tells her

''aww well I don't want you to wake her up so just let her sleep'' she tells him

''no it's not a problem if I wake her up I should just wake her up in a few minutes anyway so she has time to wake up it's time for her to wake up she's been asleep most of the afternoon since she's gotten home from school anyways'' he tells her

''are you guys still plan on coming over tonight?'' she asks him

''yea we will see you around 7 Rory is really excited about seeing you and coming over''

He tells her

''ok see you around 7 bye'' she smiles and hangs up with him

Chris goes into Rory's room and over to her bed to wake her up he kisses her cheek

''Rory hunnie it's time to wake up'' he tries to wake her up

Rory starts to wake up slowly and rubs her eyes ''daddy''

''yea baby I'm right here'' he tells her

''what time is it?'' she asks him

''um 6 are you ready to go hunnie?'' he asks her

''yeah why didn't you wake me up earlier?'' she asks him

'' you were tired baby I wanted to let you sleep'' he tells her

''oh ok'' she starts to get up and out of bed

Chris helps her grab her stuff and takes it out of her room for her

Rory grabs her pillow and a few stuffed animals and follows Chris out of the house

Chris locks it up and they start heading into the car and he puts her stuff in the trunk then they get in the car and head over to Lorelai's


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Lorelai the Step Mom

At Lorelai's they are in the living room

''So where are they?'' Sookie asks

''oh well Rory fell asleep and he let her sleep but they are on their way now and will be here around 7 and I should probably order the food for dinner so it will be here and be hot by the time they get here'' Lorelai tells her

Yea that would be good' Sookie says

'' so what do you think I should order what do you think Rory will eat what do kid's like to eat?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh what are you ordering?'' Sookie asks

''I was thinking Chinese food do you think they like and will eat Chinese food?'' Lorelai asks her

''sounds good and yea I think they will like it I think you should probably order the sweet n sour chicken and some kind of noodles?'' Sookie questions her

''perfect you're a genius thank you'' Lorelai says

''your welcome'' Sookie says

''ok so I should probably go'' Sookie says

''ok well thank you for coming over and helping me today I really appreciated it'' Lorelai thanks her

''your welcome I will see you Monday?'' Sookie asks her

''you will'' Lorelai says

'' ok bye hun'' she smiles and turns to leave

''bye'' Lorelai smiles and picks up the phone and gets ready to order the food after she Sookie leaves


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Lorelai the Step Mom

On the way to Lorelai's

''Daddy?'' Rory questions him

''Yes princess?'' he answers her

''When can I start calling Lorelai mommy?'' she questions him again

''Oh I don't know sweetie your going to have to ask her but I think after we are married ok?''

''are you?'' Rory stops herself

'' are my what sweetie?'' he says

''are you going to ask her to marry you and marry her?'' she asks him

''I don't know yet sweetie but probably I mean I do love her so much you have no idea''

''ok so just ask her then!'' she gets a little attitude

''it's not that easy or simple to just ask her right out of the blue it has to be right at the right time and it's not time yet it's still early sweetie I will when we are ready ok?''

''I am ready for you to marry her daddy don't you want her to be my new mommy?'' she asks him

''Yea of course I do sweetie I really do I meant when Lorelai and I are ready to get married and settled down and start our complete family we will sweetie now daddy is tired and doesn't want to have this conversation anymore so just sit back and relax and close your eyes we will be there in no time'' he tells her

''ok ok'' she says sounding really upset and like an annoyed teenager and sits back and closes her eyes and ends up falling asleep


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Lorelai the Step Mom

Chris pulls into Lorelai's driveway and looks back and smiles at a sleeping Roryand turns the car off and gets out and goes to the backseat to get Rory out and carries her up the stairs to the front door and rings the doorbell

Lorelai opens the door for them'' hey you're here you made it she zonked herself out huh?'' she asks him

''yea is there some place I can put her down?'' he asks her

''oh yea in the little bedroom off the kitchen'' she tells him

''great thanks'' he carries Rory to the little bedroom and lays her down on the bed and

Lorelai comes in and helps him tuck her in and smiles at Rory'' come on she says softly and takes his hand and leads him out of the room and shuts the door quietly ''so hey how was the drive?'' she asks him

'' long'' he rubs his face ''but not bad incept for having a kid throw questions at you at 60 miles a second'' he tells her

Lorelai smiles and rolls her eyes

''she's becoming more and more like you everyday'' he tells her

Lorelai ''scoffs'' she smiles and rolls her eyes again ''I know she is'' she says'' I missed you she kisses him''

'' missed you too'' he kisses her back then pulls away ok I should probably go and get our bags from the car and bring them in

''hey no fair'' she pouts

Chris just smiles and leaves the kitchen to go and get their bags in the car to bring them in the house


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Lorelai the Step Mom

Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes into the living room to set up all the Chinese food boxes on the coffee table

Chris comes back into the house and sets his and Rory's things down on the floor next to the couch

''geeze what are you moving in?'' Lorelai asks him sarcastically

Chris laughs ''you're funny'' he sits down next to her on the couch

''ugh I'm so exhausted'' he says in a tired tone

'' aww yea babe I'm sure you are with your job and being a single dad raising a kid on your own and the long drive down here and the long week you had at work

''yea'' Chris says

Rory starts to wake up in her bedroom and rubs her eyes and looks around and realizes where is she is and sits up and comes out of her room

''Lorelai!'' she says excitedly and comes racing over to the living room and sits on Lorelai's lap ''I missed you'' she kisses her cheek and wraps her arms around her tightly

''Aww I missed you too sweetie she hugs Rory tightly '' are you hungry kido?'' she asks Rory

''yea starved''

''ok well I got Chinese food we have sweet n sour chicken, lo-Maine noodles which is sort of like spaghetti noodles and some vegetable stir fry'' she says to her

''yum'' Rory's eyes light up

Lorelai dishes Rory out some food

Rory sits on the ground to eat her food on the coffee table

''thanks Rory says''

''your welcome'' Lorelai says

''so kido how was school today what did you learn did you have a good day?''

''uh-huh'' Rory says and is just distracted with her food on her plate in front of her

Chris and Lorelai just watch her eat


End file.
